From New York to Mystic Falls
by sianybee
Summary: An old friend of Elenas is back, and Damon is instantly drawn to her for some reason. Is there more to her than Elena knows?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I haven't done this in a while so be kind.

Damon/OC Stefan/Elena Bonnie/Matt Klaus/Caroline Caroline/OC

OC: Ashley Barrett; Crimson red hair, an old friend of Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Tylers who has moved back to town with her mother and father into a house next to Damon and Stefans, she is 17 years old, plays guitar, dresses grungy, looks like Emma Stone.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were sat in the Mystic Grill talking about The Salvatore brothers and their plan to go to Elenas family cabin during the weekend.

"So its us, Matt, Tyler and Stefan this weekend?" Bonnie asked.

Elena nodded as she took a sip of her drink. "yep, no drama, no family..."

"No vampires.."

Bonnie caught a glance of Caroline who had buried herself in her burger.

"Oh Caroline. I didn't mean it like that."

"Its fine Bonnie. I'm going to get another drink. Do you guys want one?" They both shook their heads and Caroline walked away.

As she walked up to the bar Caroline saw a familiar looking girl sat with a glass of whisky and a bowl of fries.

"Ash?" The girl turned around and looked at her.

"Hey!" They hugged.

"What are you doing here? What happened to New York?"

"I was kind of hoping that I'd run into you guys. I thought I'd wait for ages and someone would come here, and clearly my plan was successful" she winked.

"I've missed you!" Caroline grabbed Ashley and hugged her tight.

"I've missed you too honey, but I can't breathe"

"Oh sorry" She said as she let go and held her at arms length. "OH! We have to go see Elena and Bon" Caroline dragged her towards where she was sat with the others to see that Stefan was sat with them also.

"Oh my God." Elena and Bonnie said in sync.

"What are you doing here?!" Bonnie asked.

"Well Geoff decided to move back here and write a new book in a quiet town sooo..."

"This is brilliant right?! Its going to be just like old times!" Caroline said with her arm around Ashley's shoulder.

* * *

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley sat down with her old friends and thought to herself how good it was to be home. She looked at Caroline who was chatting away to the others about their upcoming trip to Elenas families cabin.

"Ashley you should totally come too!" Elena said.

"There will be booze and hot guys" Caroline winked.

"Hot guys? Why didn't you say so in the first place!" Matt walked passed the table and smiled at the girls. "Er did Matty just completely ignore me?"

"You have changed a lot Ash" Elena defended her friend.

"Caroline recognized me! I'm going to go find him and give him a piece of my mind!" She stormed off looking for the blonde just as Damon and Stefan entered.

"Hey beautiful" Elena looked up and smiled as she saw Stefan had walked up to their table. "Budge up"

Both Salvatores sat down with the girls, Damon where Ashley was sitting previously.

"Who is the girl with Matt?" Damon asked.

"Oh that's Ashley, shes an old friend" Caroline replied.

"A bit more of an old friend for some people.." Bonnie quipped.

"Shut up Bonnie" Caroline defensibly back.

"Oh?" This got the brothers very interested.

"We had a thing. Get over it"

"Caroline Forbes you hussy"

"Shut up Damon"

Ashley walked back to the table.

"You're in my seat..." Damon looked up at her and seemed shocked by the girl that he saw in front of him. "... What?"

"Oh nothing." He said as he shook his head. "Here" Damon stood up and gestured to the chair. "All yours"

"Thank you" She smiled at him.

"I'm going to meet Rick..." Damon said as he pretty much ran out of the bar.

"Who is that and why is he weird?"

"That is my brother Damon, and because he's.. erm. Well he just is? And I am Stefan" he stuck his hand out to shake hers.

"Well hello cutie"

"Ashley. Down. He's taken" Elena said.

"Oh you get all the cute guys.." she pouted.

* * *

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan and Elena walked into the Salvatore boarding house to see Damon slumped in his favorite chair with an open bottle of bourbon and a glass next to him.

"Damon why did you run off earlier?" Elena asked.

"Mmm? I remembered I had something important to do..."

"What, get drunk in the dark alone?" Stefan chuckled.

"Elena. How well do you know that girl?"

"She is one of my oldest friends, Caroline, Bonnie, Ashley and I were once inseparable until she had to move to New York for her dad"

"When did she move there?"

"About a year or so before you guys moved here... What?"

"There is something so familiar about her..."

"Well you've been in Carolines room, there are photos of them everywhere..."

"No its not that..." Damon walked out of the room and up the stairs leaving the couple extremely confused.

* * *

"So Care." Ashley said as she jumped onto Carolines bed. "Who was that cute brunette with Elenas boyfriend earlier?"

"Don't go there Ash"

"Why not?"

"We had a thing. He isn't worth the hassle trust me" Ashley pouts.

"But hes so pretty!"

"Matts single!" She said trying to change the subject.

"After you and Elena had him? No thanks"

"I think Bonnie is interested anyway" Caroline mused whilst looking through her wardrobe.

"What happened between Bonnie and Jeremy?"

"He kissed his ex.."

"Vicki?!"

"Some girl called Anna." Ashley picked up the drawing of Caroline with the horse that Klaus had drawn for her.

"This is really good!" Caroline turned around and smiled.

"I know, Klaus drew it for me"

"Oh the infamous Klaus." She winked. "What is happening between you two?"

"I have no clue.. As far as I'm aware nothing." Caroline looked down at the shirt she was holding in her hands.

"Hey hey hey! Don't be sad. Want to go back to The Grill and get drunk?"

"I knew there was a reason I missed you" Caroline stuck her tongue out, and Ashley responded by throwing a pillow at her.

"I'm going to go to mine and find something to wear. Meet there at 7?"

"Sure thing. Stay here tonight?" Ashley nodded and walked out of Carolines room leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Ashley drove into her drive way and climbed out of her car to see her mother sat on the porch with a glass of wine in her hand and a book in the other.

"Hey mum" She looked up and smiled.

"Hello sweetie. Where have you been?"

"Just to town, met up with Caroline and the others"

"Oh how is Caroline and her mother? I need to invite them round. I do miss them."

"Why don't we have a bbq or something like that this weekend? That gives us time to set everything up"

"Good idea!"

"Awesome! I will tell Care tonight, we're going to The Grill and heading back to hers."

"Okay dear." Ashley was about to walk into her house when she felt someone watching her, she turned around to see Damon watching her from his bedroom, she waved. "Do you know that boy?"

"He's a friend of Elenas.." She smiled and walked into the house.

* * *

Damon barged into Stefans room to interrupt a hot and heavy make out session.

"Stefan." Elena screamed jumped off Stefan and covered up her half naked body. "We have neighbors."

"What?"

"Elenas little friend has moved there"

"Well that is where she lived before." Elena added. "Her family always has, shes a Barrett. Part of the founding families."

"That's where I know her!" Stefan and Elena looked up confused. He then ran out of the room again and they continued making out.

* * *

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline was sat at the bar alone waiting for Ashley, she had compelled the bar keeper to make sure the drinks kept on coming and they were free. As she checked around the bar to see whether her friend had arrived yet she noticed a familiar face staring back at her, walking in the direction of where she was sat. Caroline spun around and chugged down her drink.

"Whoa careful love. Anyone would think you're trying to get drunk" Klaus said as he placed his hand on her back.

"That's the plan"

"You here alone?"

"Nope. Waiting for a friend"

"A friend? I know all your friends Care..."

"You don't know Ashley." She signaled the bar keeper for another drink.

"Ashley? Are you on a date?" He said with sadness in his voice, before she could answer she caught a glimpse of Ashley walking into the bar.

"WOOO! CARE BEAR!" Klaus turned around.

"No, no I'm not" she said with a smile on her face.

"And who are you?" Ashley said with a look in her eye that looked like she was ready to pounce on Klaus.

"I'm Klaus. You must be Ashley" He seemed relieved, Ashley looked at Caroline and back at Klaus.

"That I am" he took her hand and kissed it.

"Any way ladies. I will leave you too it, I have to see to my brother. Look after Caroline for me"

"Aye aye captain" she slapped Klaus' bum as he walked away.

"Ashley!" Caroline blushed.

"I know, I know. Hands off" She said as she took a sip of Carolines drink.

"I'll get you a drink shall I"

"You're too kind" Caroline waved for the bar keeper.

"Tequila please"

"Is he compelled?" Ashley whispered, Caroline nodded. "And a Manhattan!" They walked over to a table and sat down opposite each other. "So, what exactly happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"All the... vamps"

"Oh. Well Damon, Stefan, me, Klaus and his family are..." A waitress brought their drinks over. "You know..."

"Yeah. but how?"

"Well Tyler, Matt and I got into a car accident, I almost died and Damon gave me his blood and then another vampire called Katherine killed me whilst I was in hospital." She held up her hand to show her ring. "This ring helps me come out in the day time. Also Bonnie is a witch"

"I guess I missed a lot when I went away..."

"And Tyler is a werewolf."

"Oh wow..." Klaus walked over to their table.

"Nice to see you have told our dirty little secret to your friend here"

"We can also have impeccable hearing... Which some of us choose to abuse" Caroline said whilst glaring at Klaus. "She's my best friend Klaus. I'm not going to keep any secrets from her.."

"I'm going to leave you two to it for a little bit... I need to use the ladies room" Ashley walked away.

"I thought Elena and Bonnie were your best friends"

"They are. But Ashley and I have a different relationship than them"

"Oh really? What's more important than your precious friendship with the witch and the doppelganger?" He said with a snide tone.

"We use to have a thing."

"A thing?" His face lit up. "Like. You two..."

"We just had a bit of a fling, no biggy."

"You. And a girl?"

"Problem Klaus?" He shook his head and ran away blushing as he saw Ashley coming back. "How about we get out of here"

"Sure. Told my mum I'm staying at yours"

"And my mum is working tonight"

"Awesome!" Caroline grabbed Ashleys hand knowing full well that Klaus was watching, the girls walked over to the bar and the bar tender passed them a bottle of vodka and whiskey & they left the bar.

* * *

R&R

Next chapter smut.


End file.
